memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Typhuss999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Kira Nerys" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Captainmike (talk) 14:16, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Categories If you aren't sure what you are doing when you create a category, maybe you should leave it to an editor with a better grasp of how categories work. The Delta Alliance is not a humanoid species. -- Captain MKB 01:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Warning You absolutely cannot revert an author's major edit as you did with USS Voyager personnel roster last night. If you have issue with any formatting cues or date accuracy when you see another author work on an articles, you are absolutely forbidden from engaging in edit wars and reverting their continuing edit work. The proper thing to do would be to open a talk page dialogue and explain the intended reversion and the reasoning you need to apply to make the change. You need to explain yourself or you will be banned. I think you'll find a lot of these cases stem from your mistakes and this will prevent some of the need to clean up after you here on the wiki. -- Captain MKB 12:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE the USS Brisbane What gives? There will be a huge story created for this minor ship, why can't it be set up here? Memory Alpha is the Canon wiki, this is the extended universe wiki --Nathanius (talk) 00:48, December 11, 2014 (UTC) This wiki is for officially licensed material. Leave me alone.--Typhuss999 (talk) 00:52, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Dierdre Watley I removed the note in the article because there was no contradiction. The note said Delgado had Watley transferred to the USS Enterpise in 2268 and "Trials and Tribble-ations" had her a year prior to that. It was confirmed in "Trials and Tribble-ations," based in 2373, that "The Trouble with Tribbles" was based in 2268 when Agent Dulmur said the incident was "105 years, 1 month, 12 days ago." -- CaptVader 19:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ''Prometheus'' class Good Evening, Typhuss. I c u also edited the Prometheus-class page. I'm curious about something. What did u do ? Chief Special Agent Provocateur (talk) 01:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) All the best, Chief. I just fixed the link to phaser cannons. The link you had was wrong.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Why did you have MY 1st contribution to this site deleted ? I was fixing a link, leave me alone.--Typhuss999 (talk) 03:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Fenrisal You undid the speculation based on role play experience? it was clearly marked and referenced as a speculation. not sure what your problem is with this information unless you have evidence to support it is inaccurate. Is it from licensed Star Trek RPG's: like FASA's Star Trek: The Role Playing Game, Last Unicorn's Star Trek: The Next Generation Roleplaying Game, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game, and Star Trek Roleplaying Game, Decipher's Star Trek Roleplaying Game. Did you find this RPG online and is it a licensed Star Trek RPG?. If its not a licensed Star Trek RPG, you can't add that to the page.--Typhuss999 (talk) 15:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Its fair enough, but given the ghastly state of RP especially in games like STO, I for one will acknowledge the previous post as good speculation. though not publicized in a licensed fashion because as it stated it is speculation as to the future of this race. so i thank you for stifling this post lets have no speculation where only licensed contradictory fiction is involved. Give it a few months STO will make it cannon any way *RME* Skarl He's actually legit. Next time you might wanna check if any other pages link to a page you think might be fanon. If there are (like in this case) other pages linking to it, especially pages for novels, comics, ref works, etc., then it most likely is merely a case of the page creator being ignorant of local manuals of style, or simply new enough to the wiki system that they don't know how to create anything but plain text. ;) - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Emperor of the Terran Empire Greetings! What's the purpose of replacing the Empress redirect with the longer Emperor link? To me, both seem equally valid, and just using the redirect is shorter. Regards, -- Markonian 20:30, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Leonard Nimoy I saw your comment about Leonard Nimoy's age, and the math that helped you determine that the stated age was off. However, since his birthday is next month he hadn't quite reached the age of 84 yet; although it was very close. It is not customary to round up a person's age, especially in an obituary. Removals Stop arbitrarily removing information from the wiki. This is a warning. -- Captain MKB 02:08, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Fine, I will stop.--Typhuss999 (talk) 02:09, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Reverting edits and edit wars Stop reverting my edits. This is your last warning, you will be banned. -- Captain MKB 01:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I will stop.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Mistakes Thanks for fixing the mistakes I make in the coding, I'm obviously no expert hahaha. :D Kyle223cat (talk) 23:56, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Your welcome.--Typhuss999 (talk) 23:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Kumari pages I don't know what USS Marvel was doing, but I'm glad you (mostly) fixed it. However, you missed one. Could you please move "IUES Kumari II (AAN-2000)" back to IUES Kumari II (original page name, disambiguant not need because there is no other "Kumari II", only a "Kumari I")? I'd do it myself, but as a regular user I can't overwrite an already existing page (even a mere redirect) with a page move. Also, I was once nominated for adminship but turned it down, but have recently reconsidered and would now like to accept, if enough votes are cast in my favor. I even spoke to Captain Mike already and he said the invitation is still open. Could you please take a look here: Memory Beta:Requests for adminship#Bell'Orso Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 04:40, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :Strange, I thought I saw you move pages over redirects in the "Recent Changes" list and thought you already had admin powers. But even so, would you cast your vote at the above link, please? I'd appreciate it, thanks. :) - Bell'Orso (talk) 04:54, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Seperating Mirror Universe continuities Hello, I wish to discuss a way of improving the pages of the various Mirror Universe character pages, specifically ways of seperating the information from various continuities. My effort to do so with the Mirror Picard page was, admittedly, not ideal. I would have preferred seperating the continuities in the same way as was done on Archiesonic and Wookiepedia, but I don't really know how to do that. As it is now, the pages are rather cluttered, the infoboxes especially are little more than a mishmash of information from various continuities. Mirror Picard, for example, is listed as being married to Beverly Crusher, even though some versions (including the one whose image is used in the infobox) have never been married. The only information in the infobox that's applicable to all versions is his species, gender, year of birth and the fact that he's captain, everything else is dependent upon which continuity we're reading about. The Wikia Editor (talk) 18:29, July 29, 2017 (UTC) We don't use the tabber on mirror universe pages and its always been the way it is to list sections from different books or comics on mirror universe people pages, none of the other mirror pages use the tabber on them. :I apologize for making such a big change without consulting any of the admins on the matter, I should have done that before doing anything else. That being said, "It's always been that way" isn't particularly convincing to me, my argument about it being clutterered and inconsistent still stands. Like I said, I'd prefer something similar to what was done on Archiesonic and Wookiepedia to tabber, although I think that using tabber to seperate certain information (such as the various depiction's of Mirror Pike's death) would still be a valid use of it. The Wikia Editor (talk) 19:08, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I wasn't particularly convincing to you, I see what you are saying, I'm not opposed aganist your idea let's just see what the admins say about it and see if they go for it.--Typhuss999 (talk) 17:16, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Ch'Tang Two ships of this name exist and I was therefor preparing to move the one we already have a page for to a disambiguated name. Please stop undoing my edits. This is a warning - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:52, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't know you were going to move it, I'm sorry.--Typhuss999 (talk) 00:54, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::In the future, I'd suggest you check to see if there might be a reason for such large batch changes of a single link first, before undoing them. In this case, for example, had you done a search for "Ch'Tang" you would have seen that the "Legacies" trilogy of novels references a battle cruiser of that name as active in the 23rd century. I was preparing that new page as well as the move of the existing one to its new name. I assume you noticed my batch edits on the "recent changes" page. Therefor, you should have known that such changes (when done by established users) often herald a page move, to make sure that everything points to the right page after the move. ::tl;dr: be patient, observe, research first - Bell'Orso (talk) 01:19, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:22, September 14, 2017 (UTC) thank you for your attention to detail, Bell'Orso. -- Captainmike (talk) 03:01, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 03:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. - Bell'Orso (talk) 03:43, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Recent page moves Next time, please check the talk page of an article before arbitrarily moving it. I had already asked for a source for the new name and now it is time to wait a while to give the other user a chance to respond. Simply moving it back without any communication will only esult in an edit war, which not what we want here. - Bell'Orso (talk) 16:41, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :Well maybe they should put a note in the edit summary when they move the pages then I will not move them to the old names.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:44, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't know, it just seemed strange to me that it was moved to that name and again I'm sorry.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:47, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Again, when you see an edit or move that is not explained in the edit summary, check the talk page. When you can find no explanation there, ask. After that, wait. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 16:55, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:56, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Need a little help about the Denari species which is from the ENT novel Daedalus and Daedalus's Children, I'm not sure if their humanoid or non-humanoid and the Ferasan species are part of the Klingon Empire and I was wondering if you or someone put some red on it please that would be very helpful. Unexplained edit revision Why was the image I added to the Kobayashi Maru scenario entry removed without explanation? SeniramUK (talk) 12:40, February 12, 2020 (UTC)